Turbochargers are well known devices for pressurizing intake air entering the combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine to thereby increase the efficiency and power output of the engine. In general, pressurizing the intake air increases the quantity of air entering the engine cylinders during the intake stroke, and this allows more fuel to be utilized in establishing a desired air-to-fuel ratio. Increased available engine output torque and power is thereby realized. In a turbocharged engine, the exhaust manifold of the engine is fluidly coupled to a turbine of the turbocharger, and the exhaust gas flowing to the turbine causes a turbine wheel to rotate at a speed determined by the pressure and flow rate of exhaust gas. A compressor wheel within a compressor of the turbocharger is mechanically coupled to the turbine wheel, and is therefore rotatably driven by the turbine wheel. An inlet of the compressor receives fresh ambient air, and an outlet of the compressor is fluidly coupled to the intake manifold of the engine. The rotatably driven action of the compressor wheel increases the amount of intake air supplied to the intake conduit, thereby resulting in an increased, or so-called “boost”, pressure therein. In such systems it may be desirable to limit the rotational speed of the turbocharger to avoid turbocharger overspeed conditions.